


You are my Sunshine

by tr_ash101



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s), Short One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: Michael watches Trevor sing to Tracey, what happens later is anything but sunny.





	1. You Are My Sunshine Tracey

"Night Uncle T." Tracey mumbled, dozing off. Michael stood behind the crack in the door in awe, Tracey detested bedtimes of any sort, but Trevor practically turned wine into water every night. He was a miracle worker, as far as I was concerned. Trevor flipped off the light, and hummed a light tune.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray." Trevor sang softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. His voice was gruff, and quite brittle. He would have been an excellent singer if he didn't look close to tears. Tracey smiled before she fell into some beautiful dream.

It's hard to imagine Trevor singing, but the thought got to dance in my head as I slid down the hall in socks. So that was his secret to get Tracey asleep, by singing. But I can't quite match his voice. Trevor followed me into our shared bedroom.

"Tracey's asleep now." Trevor said, sly smile on his face. "Why are you so red?" Trevor asked, grin falling.

"No reason." I answered, my mind somewhere else. "How do you get Tracey to sleep?"

"Just give her water before bed." Trevor responded, not making eye contact. "Night Mikey." 

"I love you T." 


	2. It Happened In A Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so sunny today.

It was 12:37 A.M. when the doctors declared him as dead. There were tears, paperwork, and flooding memories.

Evidently, that wasn't important to the drunk driver. He swerved all over Spanish avenue, and Trevor was just an obstacle. I looked away from the body, seeing my love mangled was traumatizing, and morphed my eyes into water hoses.

The morgue was gray and bleak, but a song came on the intercom, a tired attempt to cheer up mourners. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray." Johnny Cash's voice rang out through the morgue.

I fell to my knees. "Please don't take my sunshine away." I whispered to myself.


	3. Goodnight Tracey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's turn to put Tracey to bed.

"Bedtime Tracey." I said monotonously. She didn't want to argue, her eyes were bloodshot, and face was tear stained. She hopped straight into bed, looking confused. 

It hit me.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray." I sang. My tears hit the bed like bullets, Trevor's coy smile was frozen in my mind.

"Is Uncle Trevor coming back?" Tracey asked. Her warm eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I don't think so honey." I responded. She looked more calm and collected than me. Tracey stared at her feet, then up at the sky, like she was searching for the pearly gates. 

She picked up her framed picture of Trevor and I and held it out to me. "You need it more than me Daddy." Her eyes shone with maturity.

I held it to my chest. "Thanks kiddo, you're so brave."

Tracey laid down, and hummed that familiar tune. 


End file.
